The Chibi Theif's Sadist Streak
by The Lantern
Summary: Krad has turned Dark chibi! Of course Kraddie being Kraddie torments him and now our Darky will get his revenge on an unsuspecting Kei, for Krad has unknowingly sent him into a death sentence. Warning to those who admire Krad, carfeul or Dark will kill yo


**Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel**

Dark stared in horror as he rapidly shrank.

"I'M GONNA BE A MIDGET!" He shrieked as his height was reduced to three feet and an inch. His amethyst orbs widened until they were officially chibified. His cheeks puffed out in a very un-Dark like expression as he glared at the blond angel who lay sprawled beneath him gaping at him until he ha regained his composure.

"Well I told you not to kiss me did I not?" He smirked.

"No you said not to molest you, I didn't here anything about not kissing you." Dark retorted crossing his small arms as much as he could, his cherubic face contorting into a pout.

"Kissing counts as molesting." Krad argued.

"No, it doesn't, this is molesting-" A small tanned hand abruptly shot downward heading strait for the blondes belt intent to cop a feel. A formerly smaller grasp clasped around his once large arm, dragging it back and darting back for the other which had backed the first attack.

"Bad Mouse." Krad mock scolded switching both wrists into one hand as he stood, careful to keep his lower body away from twitching limbs.

"Pedophile." Of course the insult was dulled by the fact he was eying the angels backside hungrily.

"Honestly Mousey, why be a pedophile when I have Kei, he'd make a suitable lover." Krad taunted watching with amusement as the child thief stiffened his eyes narrowing, this effect however threatening in his adult form was spoiled by his child-like appearance. If Krad were to take a closer observation of the purple hair phantom's composure he would have noticed how completely serious the threat was.

"I'll kill him." It was an echo of Krad's own threats and caused the said male to snicker and release his grip, beating his wings as he took flight. His hand shot out and snatched the artwork which the phantom was supposed to steal that night, his condition so to speak, had prohibited him from chasing after the sadistic seraph. That and the fact he was still brooding over how he was going to assassinate the commander's step father.

What? Just because he was turned chibi doesn't mean he had to quit his possessiveness.

He had the blond obsessing over him way longer that the idiot had been obsessing over his hunter. So the pedo was in a one-sided lust…Right? Of course, his Kraddie would never become infatuated with such a weirdo….but then again he did like creepy boy…

A scowl which was quite freaky considering his condition, plastered itself across his face before he came up with an idea. Kraddie would never suspect such a thing.

**~Dark? ~** Ah, so his tamer had woken up. Just in time for his master plan too!

**-Dai-chan, I have a favor to ask of you…-**

**~~~And hour later with the Hikari's~~**

Krad chuckled to himself as he closed the apartment door; the perverted thief got what was coming to him and boy did it feel lovely to have finally upped him on something.

_**/What exactly did you use to de-age him? /**_ His tamer inquired from the depths of his mind.

_**(….) **_Krad fell silent shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat.

_**/ Well? /**_ The blue haired creep prodded, his curiosity piqued.

_**(…a remedy which is applied to the facial features to the reduce the wear's stress in the said features.) **_

_**/You used anti-wrinkle ointment to take down your enemy. /**_ Satoshi sweat dropped holding back a bout of hysterical laughter as the blond fidgeted biting his lip.

_**(Well, it worked didn't it!)**_ He snapped as a snicker escaped his tamer.

_**/Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night.**_ / Satoshi replied not even trying to hide his mirth anymore.

_**(I don't sleep.)**_ Krad pointed out an eyebrow arched; he really didn't see what was so hilarious.

_**/How did it affect him anyway? /**_ Satoshi questioned, changing the subject.

_**(He...licked it off my lips…)**_ Krad muttered a flush rising to his cheeks.

_**/ I suppose it wasn't meant to be swallowed. **_/ Satoshi concluded.

_**(Correct, and are you seeing what I'm seeing**_?) Satoshi looked out the other's vision and stared blankly.

_**/Is that my father? /**_ He questioned after an awkward moment of silence.

_**(I think I do…) **_Krad breathed, bewildered.

_**/ And that's Dark? **_/ The chibi thief had the nerve to wave up at them as he shocked the bound and gagged Hitwari with black magic.

_**(Should we go help him?)**_ Krad implored eying the way the poor human withered as his flesh was burnt. And here he had thought he was the sadistic counterpart.

_**/ Dark or Father? /**_ Satoshi asked not quite sure himself.

_**(I have no idea.)**_ His curse informed him, twirling a lock of gold around his finger.

_**/ Alright…/**_ Satoshi shrugged. They really had nothing better to do other than sit and annoy each other.

Which would get boring after a while.

---

"Mousey?" Krad called as he stepped outside.

"Yes my darling Kraddie?" The fallen angel looked deceivingly innocent and if not for the limp burnt body beneath his he would have been cute.

"Is he alive?" Krad tilted his head toward to what was once Kei Hitwari.

"Dunno." Dark replied noncommittally as he stepped off the body over to his rival, his small arms curling around the blond lithe waist, his head buried in the other's soft vanilla scented coat.

"Hmm…" Krad ignored him and stuck his foot out.

_**POKE.**_

_**Twitch. **_

"I think he is." Krad murmured cocking his head to the side.

_**BOOM!**_

_**Sizzle…**_

"No, he's not." Dark grinned cheerfully as the darkness faded from his fist and went back to coddling the sexy seraph.

"Anymore." Krad snorted glancing down at the content mini-seme.

"No bother, I shall simply seduce the wing master instead." The violet haired boy froze, and then slowly, almost demonically, glared at him. "Do you want me to lock you up with the rest of my shiny things until we die?"

"No…" Krad blinked as the seemingly fragile boy clambered up into his arms, his lips hovering dangerously close to his own.

"Then don't so much as think of touching anyone else." The boy's lips crashed forward in a brutal kiss and Krad gagged, Dangit even a seven year old Dark could molest him. He became increasingly aware of the sudden transformation which was taking place. The weight of the thief almost made him topple over, almost that is.

"You see this is what happens when you do such things." Dark gestured to the charred remains which where being scattered in the wind.

"Fine." The amber eyed celestial nodded in agreement his hands moving to steady the heavy phantom thief, his mind already working out ways to indirectly sick his possessive prey on the younger Harada twin.

"Good Kraddie." A kiss was placed on his nose, he crinkled it in repose. "And I do believe this belongs to me." Krad's eyes widened and he jerked as the artwork he had stolen back from the thief was picked from his pocket.

"Just like you." Dark smirked smugly, climbing off of his perch when he had clasped the necklace, of which the chain was a shimmering silver deep amethyst set into the V in the front, other precious stones glimmered amongst the detailed vines which made up the V.

"See you soon babe." He cooed pinching the confounded angel's firm backside as he made his escape.

"MOUSEY!"

**~~Author's note ~~**

**I was in the mood for humor…need I say more? -.-**

**As for when this was set, its a few weeks after the 'Satoshi's Revenge' incident, as you can see, the invitation Dark offered Krad was accepted. I don't think anyones gonna miss Kei…**

**Can you guess what Dark asked of Daisuke, I'll give you a hint, Kei's really a pedo, and Dark needed bait for his trap.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
